Betty Boop the Movie (Animal Logic)
Betty Boop the Movie ---- In 2014 it was announced that Betty Boop would be featured in a film by Syco Entertainment and Animal Logic. Syco Entertainment and Animal Logic recently announced a partnership to create music-based animated and hybrid animation-live action films with their first project, set for release in 2016, being developed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The project was later canned, never to see the light of day. An old promo was featured, showing people what Betty might have looked like in her animated reboot. All links and references to the film were later deleted, as it was canceled. Quotes Characters *Betty Boop Cast & Crew *Simon Cowell (Producer/Syco Entertainment) *Lady Gaga as Betty Boop (Canceled) *Zareh Nalbandian (Animal Logic's/CEO) Simon Cowell on Betty Boop Simon Cowell stated "Betty is an icon, and one of the biggest stars in the world - I'm thrilled to be working with her. Betty, I've worked with some serious divas but I think you could be the biggest of them all! Betty's official twitter page replied "@SimonCowell said I am the biggest of them all and I take that as a compliment! Xoxo #SimonLovesBetty." Lady Gaga as Betty Boop Gaga lady.jpg A Wikileak rumored that Lady Gaga was once tied to do the voice for Betty Boop, Gaga was also in discussions to contribute music to the film, however the film is going to another studio and Lady Gaga will not be involved In an email sent by Sony Pictures Entertainment and Columbia Pictures vice president of production Lauren Abrahams on October 10th, 2014, Abrahams writes to then Sony Pictures co-chairwoman Amy Pascal and Motion Pictures Group President Doug Belgrad that "I wanted to make sure Syco/Animal Logic’s Betty Boop project is on your radar". Lady Gaga is attached to voice Betty Boop & do some of the music."Abrahams then mentions that "Neither of us thinks we should do it, and we’ve also run the brand by marketing who aren’t inclined either," and questions the appeal of the film because "it feels weirdly sexualized yet childlike (esp with Gaga) and not sure really who it’s for in a big mainstream way." Belgrad replies that "It sounds kind of weird to me to be honest. I don't mind if we don't chase it." Abrahams then says she agrees, and mentions that "MGM is going to buy it. "Betty Boop was potentially going to be made by Fleischer Studios, who own the rights to Betty Boop, and produced by Simon Cowell's Syco Entertainment and Animal Logic Entertainment. Film Cancelation It was suggested that the Syco Entertainment & Animal Logic film feature had been canceled. But another CGI film feature listed entitled Peter Rabbit was most recently revealed by Animal Logic, suggesting that the Betty Boop film was still in production, but was later canned. Betty was also originally set to have made her debut in a new animated TV series set for 2018, which also didn't happen. Gallery Boop cowell.png Trivia *The email stated that the in-the-works project would be "An animated live action hybrid" along the lines of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Abrahams mentioned that MGM wanted to buy the film, MGM has a past with Betty as the character appeared in the MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park in 1993 and was supposed to have been featured in a film by MGM (Betty Boop MGM Zanuck) but the film was canceled/abandoned in 1993. However, MGM decided not to buy the rights to the Animal Logic film, as they felt that Betty Boop is "outdated" and "weird." Links *Betty Boop at Animal Logic *Betty Boop at the IMDb ---- Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018